Carelessness
by Blaire023
Summary: COMPLETE. chlex implied. Language makes the rating. What happens when a girl changes her identity tokeep from being killed? Chloe finds a new place to live her life, only the one person she never thought comes looking for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's better to burn out, than to fade away...  
  
She looked down at the red pool laying about her feet. Dripping ever so lightly from her hand. With each squeeze a trickle would fall. She had counted the drops of blood. 3,459. That's it. Drops so small she decided that it would be enough. And with that she stepped out of the blood and out of her shoes. Her socks still white and spotless. She picked her shoes up and walked out into the hallway with them settling into the bottom of her bag. 'This is it' she thought. 'This is my new life.' A ransom note had been left in her email by an anonymous person, thank you Cindy, wherever you are for being such a tremendous hacker.  
  
She made her way out onto the fire escape through the window at the end of the hall. She had just moved here and already she was in trouble. 'Wherever I go next, I'm staying on the straight and narrow.' All her trouble had started two months ago when Lois beat her out for the spot at the Daily Planet. It was quirky blonde vs all american brunette. She thought it might have something to do with Lois getting a letter of recommendation from Lex. Chloe had thought of the chance but didn't want him to think she was using him. She had never thought of Lex for his money or his social stature. But when Lois got that damn job she could have strangled Clark. Clark had been the one to go to Lex for help. Clark came to the rescue of his beautiful girlfriend once again. And, of course, my cousin.  
  
However, I can not take the blame for introducing them. That was all my dad's fault. He introduced them a few weeks before graduation and they had suddenly become joined at the hip. It drove me and Lana to become better friends since we, along with Pete, had been put on indefinite ignore. I mean, come on, I'm her cousin and they don't acknowledge my presence at family holidays. I snicker at that thought. Of course that could be because after she got the job and I didn't I went off on her and threw a few good punches. Nothing she couldn't hide with a pair of Jackie O shades but still, those two black eyes were my trophies.  
  
Onto Lex, well, I emailed him occassionally but never went in depth into anything. I am to this day, four years later, pissed at him for recommending her and not me. Of course, I didn't make it painfully clear that I had wanted him to since he asked me and I said no. I was just trying to be polite. See where that gets you in this world? Abso-fucking-lutely nowhere. And on top of all that, Lana and Lex started dating after graduation and that just, well, weirded me out. I had always been attracted to Lex and I guess I had felt like he was somewhat attracted to me too, until, they had publicly 'announced' their dating. Never talked to Lana after that.  
  
Pete, now, he is a whole nother story. My best man-bitch. I love him like a brother, but I should have known he was gay. I mean, come on, the way he was always trying to prove his masculinity by having one woman a week. No level of committment at all. I went to his 'wedding' last December. His man, Keith, is hot. And they are in love and all that mushy stuff, but Clark wouldn't get anywhere near that. He thought it was disgusting and immediately disowned Pete. What an ass.  
  
So there it is. Lana and I, not talking. Lex and I, occassional emails, only business though, never anything personal, the last thing I'd want to hear about is how him and Lana are doing....Gag me please. Clark and I, well, needless to say that crush ended four and a half years ago. And Lois and I, well, she's just a skanky little whore. Okay well, she's not, but I like her to be in my thoughts that way I'm not such a bad person for hating her. She stole my job, my best friend, and my dignity. She even lived in *my* house in *my* room when I left for the summer after graduation to do an internship at the Inquisitor. Bitch. And I don't even want to think what her and Clark may have done in my bed. ::Shudders::  
  
So here I am, after running a way too legitimate article in the Inquisitor that I shouldn't have, and I admit it, it was my mistake, I was being hunted down. I knew that when I had been cornered in the alleyway behind my apartment. A 'source' told me it would be a good idea for me to leave. And here I am. I knew Luthor Corp held grudges and I had reported on some of the uncoverings of those grudges. Drive by's of former employees in upscale neighborhoods, a few rape and murder cases of the female employees, it was so sickening how everything was perfected to a T. So, what do I do? Fake my own disappearance. Hope that someone will follow the breadcrumbs I leave in place of the anonymous abducter, and get stuck in the dead end I planted.  
  
I climb onto the train and the man tears my stub. "Cart 14 is empty." he tell me. Wow, I must look like hell, even this man has sympathy for me. I'm on my way to Europe. First my train ride will take me to a place called New Haven, right outside of Gotham, it's not even a stop, I'll have to jump, but that's fine, atleast they won't be able to pin point me. Then I'll take my plane from New Haven to Europe. Unless I like New Haven, then maybe I'll stay. I haven't fully decided yet. What are the odds anyone will run into me in New Haven? Then again, what are the odds anyone will run into me in London? I rest my head against the back of my seat and watch the darkness scream by outside the window. I can only imagine how much my phone is ringing right now as it lay on the night stand beside my bed. But more importantly, I wonder who's barging into my apartment right now with orders to shoot me point blank.  
  
*~*  
  
I woke up with that feeling in your stomach when you're hungry but you haven't eaten in so long, you think if you do it'll just come back up. Probably because I haven't had coffee in like 24 hours. Damn the personality changes. I figure giving up coffee will be hard, but it'll be easier than explaining myself when someone finds me by recognition of 'snarky little blonde reporter, always has coffee in her hands.' I cringe with the thought of my beloved. God, how I'd like to taste you just one more time. I lick my lips and look out the window. The sun is slowly creeping up beyond the horizon. Another day, another life. I let a tear fall down my face. My eyes aren't even wet. I have a feeling this whole one tear a day thing is going to become a habit.  
  
*~*  
  
Status: Jump: successful New Haven: Georgeous One Chloe Sullivan reported missing, yep, there it is. But who is that young lady on the news? Isn't me. Nope, my name is Ivy. I have red hair, well, auburn but it's a really pretty red in the sunlight, and I have a cute little pair of black wire rimmed glasses. Of course, they aren't prescription, just for looks. And might I say I love the new me. Me, Ivy Alexander. I know, you're looking at me funny. Why did I pick Lex's name as my last? Well, when I finally made it to town and saw the broadcast during lunch in the cafe where I sat it was him who looked up at me. Lex, standing there, his face stoic and almost passive. His jaw chiseled in place and when he blinked, after quite a few minutes of not blinking, I thought I saw a tear in his eye. I couldn't tell what he was saying because the volume was muted but as I filled out the application for the waitressing job with my red hair and black glasses I knew I had to keep him, if not no one else in my life. My dad, faithful employee, stood behind him off to the side. Tears flowing freely down his face. 'Where's Lana?' I thought to myself. No matter what Lex does in public, even at LexCorp junkets, she's like a little puppy by his side. Of course that was in the beginning, she hadn't seen the couple in public for about two years now.  
  
I shrug and return to my application. They didn't talk to me when I was alive, what made it any difference now that I was dead? The only people that knew anything were Pete and Cindy. Cindy was almost non traceable. I only met her once, at a Christmas party, she's undercover CIA, so I don't think anyone will look to her for answers. And Pete, well, the man can keep a secret and hide it well. He kept Clark's secret from everyone for how long? Until he told us himself. Well, not exactly, he told others and my dad relayed the message when he'd found out. And well, the man's gay; I never knew it, I should have, but I didn't; and I know he'd never endanger Keith's life by sharing the information. Granted, he has no way of getting in contact with her but she needed him to know she was okay and that she'd send him a sign once she got settled as long as he didn't contact her.  
  
Now only one question remains, how do I pick up my life as a once-reporter and move on in sake of waitressing and volunteering at the free clinic? How am I going to move on? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a whole new world...  
  
She yawns and stretches. It's been four months and the news has died down. Lex Luthor, had offered a pretty penny for the abductor, dead or alive. Chloe thought that was very thoughtful, atleast someone out there was avenging her death. She also read in an online article of The Daily Planet that her funeral had been held a month and a half after she had gone missing. She frowned at that. It should have taken them longer to reach the dead end she had set up, with emails and accounts and all. Oh, well. There was a picture of her funeral, very small, quaint. The picture showed a lot of people she didn't know. But only one man knelt down in the mud on his designer clad knees in front of her coffin being lowered. Lex Luthor. It made her shudder to see that. Why was he so loving towards an empty coffin? She shook it off, that man was always a bit strange. But nowhere in that picture, no matter how hazy and out of focus it was, was there any sight of Lana, Clark or Lois. Pete and Keith were standing behind Lex, Pete's hand resting on his shoulder gently, and her father along with Mr. and Mrs. Kent were off to the side. Her father looked skinny, almost to the point of fragility. She'd need to call Pete soon, make sure he checks up on him.  
  
She leaned over Marco. Yep, She finally had a man in her life. He was about 250 pounds of pure meat and slobber, but she loved her man who protected her from things that went bump in the night, even if he did steal all the covers. Marco licked her arm as she reached over him. She picked up the phone and patted his head, she slowly dialed Pete's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, May I please speak with a Mr. Peter Ross?"  
  
"This is he. May I ask who this is?"  
  
"Do you have caller ID?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Alexander, is it?" he said furrowing his brow at the name on the caller ID.  
  
"Call me back from your cell phone."  
  
and with that she hung up.  
  
She picked it up on the first ring. "Hey." she said into the phone.  
  
"Oh, my, god, is it really..."  
  
"Ivy. My name's Ivy."  
  
"Pretty name. What's with the Alexander?"  
  
"I couldn't help it. I saw him first on the news and couldn't get that look of his out of my head."  
  
"You're not going to tell me where you are, are you?"  
  
"Nope, just, no, Marco, not now. Jeesh, men..."  
  
"Who's Marco?"  
  
"St. Bernard, he's my boyfriend. 'Big lovey dovey hunka hunka burning love'" The last comment was made to Marco while rubbing his ear with one hand.  
  
"Okay, Chl...I mean, Ivy, has a dog. Never thought I'd see that."  
  
"Yeah, well, I found him at the pound near my house so I decided he needed another chance. I need to ask a favor of you Pete."  
  
"Shoot. You know I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Chloe smiled, she knew that was true. "I need you to talk to my dad. He looks awful, I saw a picture from my funeral. And what was up with the whole Lex, thing?"  
  
Pete shuddered and his voice became tight. "Girl, you have no idea. You think you're dad is doing bad? Lex isn't closing the case. He has so many men out there looking for you. It's almost like he's trying to make up for lost time or something. Oh, and he cut off all ties with Clark and Lois after they didn't come to the funeral. They had made some story about not wanting to be scrutized in the public eye. Ivy, you have no idea what you have done to Metropolis. Keith and I have been trying to keep Lex busy with dinners and little soires, but the man is so damn fidgety. If you gave me the word to tell him I'd hang up on you right now and run as fast I as I could to his penthouse."  
  
"Pete, you know how hard this is for me. I want to see you all, but I have also been reading up on LuthorCorp and I know what's happened there. If they found out I was alive, they would skin me alive. And as much as I'd love for you to be able to come here and see me, I don't think this town would be ready for you."  
  
"Fine. But if you don't want to be found I suggest you let Lex in on this little getaway. That man will stop at nothing. He wants you found, and he's willing to give his right arm."  
  
"Pete, Lex is left handed, so I don't think he'd miss his..."  
  
"Ivy," he said sternly, "You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I have to go. I'll try and call you back tonight. Let me think about the whole Lex thing. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, babe, oh, and, I miss you."  
  
"Miss you too."  
  
"Good, and stay out of trouble."  
  
Chloe sighed, "Believe me, I am."  
  
and with those last words she hung up the phone. She let out a deep sigh of breath she had been holding in. A lonely tear streamed down her face. "Ivy Alexander, stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass out of bed." she said loudly to herself. She really liked his name tacked on to hers. It was comforting to her. She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bearer of bad news.  
  
Later that night after a long chat with Pete she stared at the powerless television screen. She had heard at work today that LexCorp had bought out LuthorCorp with the help from Wayne Industries. She knew Lex had been waiting for the day when he could overpower his father. Lana seemed to hold him back whenever he had gotten close to doing so before. She hadn't wanted to cause another rift in the family. Chloe closed her eyes and found solitude. Pete had Keith, Lex had his business, and she had this. This, New Haven, would be her solitude.  
  
Finally, she turned on the television. She hadn't earlier for fear of seeing his face plastered everywhere. And there he was staring at her, as if reading her mind. She shook her head. And listened carefully to the fast talking reporter.  
  
"Mr Lex Luthor and Mr Bruce Wayne will hold an open announcement meeting to discuss what it is that will become of LuthorCorp. The meeting is scheduled for Gotham Central Park at 8 am sharp..."  
  
Chloe raised her head to argue amongst herself. After what seemed like hours of an internal struggle she walked to her bedroom and began to pack. 'I need to see him.' she said to herself. 'He needs to see me.' She had decided she wouldn't approach him, she'd just let him know she was there.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning she woke at 5 am and hopped into the shower. Quickly she got dressed and walked Marco around the block once. Returning home she took her lap top and her suitcase and loaded them into the car. her cell phone blinked savagely. "Hello." she said. And then she heard the other end hang up. "Hmmmph," she shrugged and latched it onto her visor. "Marco, I'll see you tonight, okay sweetie, I promise I'll be home in time for the special on Africa. I love you." She kissed the dog's head and clicked on the tv. She left Animal Planet on all day for him, every day. He seemed to really enjoy the mock K9 cop show. She drove towards the highway, the tension leveling off in her stomach.  
  
When she arrived in Gotham it was 7 am. She parked across from Central Park and ducked into a coffeeshop. She ordered a blueberry bagel and a large milk. Picking at her bagel she stared out the window. Right as she were about to pop a peice into her mouth her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said unsteadily.  
  
"Hey, babe, it's a little early to be at work isn't it?"  
  
"Hey, Pete. No, I'm not at work. I'm ummm, I'm kinda in Gotham."  
  
A silence graced the other line. "Pete?"  
  
"Ivy, I can't believe you..."  
  
"Uhh, Pete," she interupted, "Lex just walked into the coffeeshop."  
  
Her face flushed and she kept her glass of milk raised in front of her sipping genuinely at the straw.  
  
"Abort! Abort!"  
  
She tried to stifle a laugh but instead ended up coughing on the last sip of her milk, thankful to all hell that it hadn't shot out her nose.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" she heard Pete chuckling through the other end.  
  
"Hey, no I'm not." she covered her face in her free hand. "God, what if he saw me?"  
  
"Umm, sweetie, it's likely the whole place saw you. Just act natural."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Natural?"  
  
Pete smiled to himself. "Hey, it's a quarter till in Gotham, maybe you should head on out."  
  
"Hey, I love you." she said whole heartedly.  
  
"Hey, me too. Now get going and be careful. I don't want to see your face plastered on the news when this thing airs."  
  
"Shit, it's a live broadcast isn't it?"  
  
"Mmmm, hmmm, now go knock em dead. I mean...well, you know."  
  
They said their good byes and she headed off to the park, her bagel still in her hand. She perched upon a picnic table, sitting indian style on top of it. She threw some of her bagel on the ground for the squirrels. The microphone buzzed loudly and she saw the two men, dressed in nice crisp suits, stand before a podium. Each had their own. A blone woman accompanied Mr Wayne but no one stood at Lex's side. Chloe frowned. 'He should have someone with his always. He's too good to be up there alone.' Mr Wayne took his seat next to the blonde. Lex stood in front of the audience and they hushed almost immediately. The reporters took their seat in the fold out chairs that had been set up. He made the same announcement, word for word almost as he had on tv last night. She stared at him intently from the picnic table.  
  
"LuthorCorp has been bought out by LexCorp and Wayne Industries. It's quota was not being filled and for it to survive further in the economy of today, we will have to make some changes. It will no longer go by the name LuthorCorp. It will now go by Luthor-Wayne Industries. It will be where LexCorp and Wayne Industries merge. Lionel Luthor, due to his failing health, could not be here today, but he accepted the merger as well. There are no hard feelings between LexCorp, LuthorCorp and Wayne Industries. The two of us will work together to keep all jobs currently being held in Metropolis in tact along with opening a new plant here in Gotham. I, personally, am looking forward to interacting with the city and hopefully, you will accept my offer to bring you a brighter tomorrow, and welcome me, along with Luthor-Wayne Industries to Gotham. Thank you."  
  
He retreated to his seat and Mr Wayne stood to talk. He pretty much repeated what Lex had said, only in his own terms and then the shit hit the fan. The first reporter to stand up, I'll let you guess. Ding, Ding, Ding. Ms. Lois Lane herself. Lex didn't rise for her question, he let Bruce handle it. His face looked at her as stoic as ever. He looked over into the crowd, past her, and right at me. I stared intently at him. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and I stood up to leave. I think I've seen all I need to see. As I turn to leave a I run into a man's torso. I look up into the eyes of a dark haired fair skinned man. He grabbed my arm by the elbow and said quietly "Mr Luthor would like to meet with you."  
  
"Sorry, not interested." I say smoothly and pull my arm from his grasp. I turn to look at Lex up on the stage and he nods in my direction. His face trying to hide the little emotion he seems to want to show. I personally don't think he's recognized me, I probably just look interesting to him in the crowd of reporters, I seem to be the only outsider paying attention to the media circus.  
  
The man moves aside and I walk away, dropping my bagel into the trashcan. My phone rings and just as I reach the edge of the park I flip it open. "Hello."  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"Pete, I told you..."  
  
"Oh, yea, right, ummm, Lionel's dead."  
  
I stop in my tracks and turn back to see Lex's eyes still on me. A tear runs down my face and I turn back into the park. "How." I manage to say loud enough for him to hear. "He was shot point blank in the head in front of Lex's penthouse. His security is claiming they thought him for a trespasser."  
  
"I've gotta go." she said into the phone and broke into a full sprint to the side of the stage. Lex had seen her running to the stage and wondered what had made the young woman change her mind. He stood up to excuse himself and sauntered off the stage. He saw her leaning against a pole holding up the makeshift tent.  
  
"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked her. Her face shot up at him.  
  
"You're...father...shot...security..."  
  
Lex just looked at her. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and all the information seemed to pour out of her. "Your father was shot by your security in front of your penthouse for trespassing, it happened a few minutes ago."  
  
He looked at her and rage filled his eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are just coming in here and telling me..."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I think there is some information you need to be briefed about." The head of his security walked over to him. Lex looked back at the red head. She had already turned and was just making her way out of the tent.  
  
"Hold that thought." He told the man as he bolted out of the tent. He looked frantically for her, but she was nowhere in sight. His eyes narrowed at the image of her face dancing before him. "Chloe?" he muttered under his breath and then turned back into the tent to hear the information he figured he'd already been told. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tattle-teller  
  
Lex sat in his hotel room in the deep riffs of Gotham. "I swear, Pete, she had to be a ghost. But with red hair. And glasses. But besides that, she just had this energy emitting off of her. I'm crazy aren't I?"  
  
Pete bit the inside of his cheek trying to hold the phone up to his ear without yelling at Lex. "No, you aren't crazy, you just miss her." It was the only thing Pete had been saying to him for the past half hour.  
  
Lex sat stunned. "Pete, if you knew anything, I mean, you would tell me right?"  
  
Pete closed his eyes tightly...'Shit.' he thought to himself. "Of course, Lex, why?"  
  
"Well, I mean, no body was found, no one came forward to claim the ransom, and yes, her blood was in her apartment but that's the only sign there was of a struggle. It's been four months, Pete. Something would have turned up by now."  
  
Pete stifled a sigh into the phone, "So, you think she's alive and she faked her own death or whatever?"  
  
Lex nodded at the thought, "It's quite possible. Except why, why would she do that? Was she in danger? Was she in need of a friend so bad that she just up and left?" he asked the questions more to himself than to Pete.  
  
"Lex, she hated all of us at one point in her life. I lied to her about well, my sexuality, and you, well, you had Lana. Clark had Lois, and her dad, well, he was so wrapped up in work that when she actually left for college he totally forgot about her at the train station. She called me to come and see her off. She hated us all at one point, Lex, and she hated herself most of all. So who knows, four years can make or break a person. All I have to say is, Who doesn't want to get away sometimes? If she had left and gone to Europe over the summer and left a note, no one would have given it a second thought. But she's kidnapped and suddenly there's love for her. I wouldn't put it past her to play the latter card, but I can't say anything for sure."  
  
Lex just stared into the darkness out the window. "Pete, I know you know something. You just gave me a speech, and you only talk in paragraphs when you're hiding something. Spill it. Now!"  
  
"Sorry, Lex, no can do. But you know, New Haven is beautiful this time of year. Oh, and Lex, good night."  
  
Lex was shaking the thoughts from his head. He heard the dial tone and looked down at the phone accusingly. 'What the fuck is New Haven?' he asked himself silently.  
  
*~*  
  
He pulled up in front of a quaint little coffee shop. 'Ivy's' it said above it. The faint glow of neon radiated through the words. Lex shrugged and opened the door.  
  
She heard the bell from the back and looked up at the clock. Wow. 6 am and she hadn't meant to leave the door unlocked. She didn't normally open until 730. A month ago she had inherited the coffeeshop when Elaine passed away, something about being the best waitress that wasn't just passing through. She had owned it for 50 years. It didn't have a name so Chloe thought, 'what the hell, I'll leave my mark on this town, yet.' Just yesterday she had been in the hustle and bustle of Gotham and today she was plummeted back in her working mode. Marco growled from the front and she sprang through the swinging silver doors to grab his collar.  
  
"Chloe?" a voice said from above her. She stopped pulling at Marco's collar and let her eyes waver up. Her mouth parted and she forgot to breath.  
  
"I'm going to kill Pete." she said beneath her breath.  
  
His eyes took the form of glass. His tears ran down his face and he grabbed her into his arms. "God, Chloe, I missed you so much. I don't care if you did all of this to get away, I love you. I..." Chloe was struggling against him to back away.  
  
"Lex, ummm, the name's Ivy," she said pointing to her name tag, "And I had to get away. My life was on the line."  
  
Lex eyed her warily. "Who would endanger your life, Chl...I mean, Ivy." he added extra emphasis on her new name. "And why run? Why not come to me?"  
  
Chloe backed away from him and pulled herself up onto the counter. She crossed her legs and looked at him dead on. She had risen herself up to his height. "Lionel, okay? My life was being threatened by your dad. And the last person I wanted to get involved with was another Luthor. From one to another, yeah, that would have looked great. Plus, you had Lana and well, sorry to say, but I couldn't bear to see you two together. You two made the ugliest couple in the..."  
  
He laughed at her before letting her finish her comment. "I didn't notice you had so much hostility towards me pent up inside."  
  
"It wasn't just you. Out of Smallville the only person I kept was Pete. I hated Clark, Lois, Lana, you, I hated everyone. But Pete seemed to just be there for me. He listened to me rant and rave and contemplate my subtle yet not so subtle techniques of killing off a few Smallvillians. Pete was and is my rock. Which now means I'll have to throw him into the river. He tattled."  
  
Lex looked at her shocked. "You hated me? Because I was with Lana?"  
  
"Don't take it personal, I hated everyone. I still do actually. Except maybe you a little less now. I mean, afterall, you came to New Haven to see me. Must've been a nice little out-of-your-way trip." Lex sighed and shifted on the barstool. Marco had leaned up and rested his head on Lex's lap. Lex was stroking him softly between the eyes. Chloe saw this look of affection from Marco at Lex and began laughing. "He likes you. He's looking at you as if he just fell in love."  
  
"Should I feel special?"  
  
"He humps Pete's leg, so I'd say yes, go for the non physical form of love."  
  
"You know I broke up with Lana right?"  
  
Chloe looked away. "That's great, but why are you telling me?"  
  
"Because you hated me for it. I knew it when I looked in your eyes that day we announced our relationship at the Talon. The way your head shot up from the corner. The way you packed up as quickly as possible and never looked back. I knew you felt the same way I felt with you. You were just so god damn stubborn Chloe. I didn't need that in my life. I needed someone who would just be as good a trophy as any. Lana was that person. I loved you then Chloe, I loved you as much as you loved me, if not more."  
  
Chloe's eyes watered and she slid down off the counter. She walked to the door and propped it open with a wooden wedge and flipped the 'open' sign over. She turned back to Lex. "Want to know my last name?"  
  
"What? Last name?"  
  
"Yeah, when I got here I dyed my hair, obviously, and got glasses, but I had to change my name too. You know my first name. Do you want to know my last?"  
  
Lex swallowed and opened his eyes. He nodded, hoping to hell she hadn't taken the name Kent. If she had he didn't think he'd ever be able to look at her again.  
  
"Alexander. My name is Ivy Alexander."  
  
He just looked at her stunned. She had taken his first name? He got out of his chair and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her back and lowered his lips to hers. "Beautiful." he whispered right before he took her into his mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

PG13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I own no one. If I had to choose I'd snatch up MR, but then again, how many people would I be forced to share him with?  
  
AN: Thanks for the feedback, I love it no matter good or bad.  
  
Chapter 5: But if you try sometimes, you might find, you get what you need.  
  
Chloe leaned into the kiss before all the warning bells in her head went off. She tried to ignore them. This, this kiss, it just felt so right. So why was her head trying to overrule her heart? She pulled back and out of his reach.  
  
"Lex, what the hell?" she stammered out.  
  
"You, you don't know, Chloe, I've been looking for you forever. I never gave up hope, I had to get you back."  
  
"Get me back? Lex, you never had me. The extent of our conversations included banter and that was it. I never once spent time with you alone. Earlier you said you loved me then. Why? Why not tell me when you had the chance?"  
  
Lex felt the breath he was holding inside burst out. "Chloe, there were so many reasons for us to not be together. We completely clashed."  
  
Chloe looked up at him for the first time since he kissed her. "You need to leave."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Chloe..."  
  
"IVY! My name is Ivy, stop calling me Chloe."  
  
Lex looked at her stunned. Shocked into silence he had never felt before. It dawned upon him that she didn't want to be found. She had ran away with the intentions of disappearing forever. "Chl...Ivy, you can't run away forever."  
  
"I didn't run away Lex, I walked. And to me, walking away from my life was the only choice I had. It was the only choice because your father..."  
  
"But, he's dead. You can come out now. Come home with me."  
  
Chloe absently shook her head 'no'. "I can't, there are still people out there that want me dead. Just because your father's gone doesn't mean I'm in the clear."  
  
"Let me protect you, then. You don't have to be here. New Haven is not you, Ivy is not you." he motioned with his hands at the surroundings, "This, all of this Chloe, is not you."  
  
Her eyes teared up feircely. "What do you now about me, huh, Lex? Tell me one thing you know about me personally. Oh, that's right, you can't. You never took the time to get to know 'me'. You took the time to get to know Chloe Sullivan the high school reporter, best friend to Clark. You know nothing about me, so stop pretending that you do."  
  
She threw down the napkin she had been wringing in her hands and walked to the back room. Marco trotted up behind her lovingly. She reached down and pet him.  
  
Lex barged into the back of the cafe swinging the doors hard behind him. "Maybe I didn't get to know you because I knew I'd fall in love with you. Luthors don't fucking love, Chloe. We aren't programmed for that. I knew I was falling in love with you, so yeah, I used Lana. I mean, why not? She was everything I could want in a woman. She was only missing one thing though, Chloe, she wasn't you. I pick you. I don't care if you need or want me Chloe but I want you. I want to be with you. Start fresh." his voice calmed down and he leaned back against the refrigerator door. he took her hand in his and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. "I want you Chloe."  
  
She pulled her hand out of his. Her voice raised an octave with every other word. "Well, Lex, news flash. You can't always get what you want!"  
  
He looked at her face, she was staring at the black dots on the tiled floor. "GODDAMMIT CHLOE! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? I'm not letting you go this time."  
  
Chloe shook her head, red strands of hair fell in her face and she blew them away with her mouth. "Leave, Lex. Before you embarass yourself any further."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. The one woman he had truly loved since his mother had shot him down. He grabbed her face with his hand and jerked it up to look at him, "This is it, Chloe, I walk out that door and I'm gone."  
  
She stared at him, her eyes challenging him to go, her heart calling out for him to stop and come back to her. He let go of her face and regained his composure as she saw through the tiny serving window seperating the back room from the counter as he walked out the door.  
  
"What the fuck did I just do?" she asked herself aloud. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ya'll know by now.  
  
AN: I want to thank scifichick774 and her muse for such a fast response on what I should do with this chapter and my muse Trinity for giving me the strength to go on...;)and post more...  
  
Chapter 6: Stuck between her rock and a hard place.  
  
Chloe went through the day in a rush. She didn't feel like being around people and most of all wanted to go home and call Pete and thank him for making her life even more miserable.  
  
At 3:30 she headed home, walking Marco at a quicker pace than normal. Anything to get the hell out of the public eye. Granted New Haven was a small town but the gossip there was neverending and she could already hear the rumors flying about her early visitor this morning.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment and let out a huge sigh. Marco flopped himself down in the kitchen, feeling as though he'd been gypped out of a leisurely walk. Chloe looked at him and said "I promise I'll make it up to you, just let me make a quick call and we'll go back out." Marco's ear perked up and he cocked his head at her as if questioning her promises.  
  
Chloe sat down at the kitchen table and pulled the phone along with its 8 mile cord to her. She tapped speed dial 1 and felt the energy surge through her as it rang on the other end. After 6 rings the answering machine picked up. 'Hi, it's Pete...And Keith, leave us message although we are probably here but don't want to talk to you.' Chloe seethed to yell and scream but when the tone hit she said in a remarkably calm voice, "Pete, I know you're there. Pick up the phone dammit, I'm not hanging up until you do....Don't make me sing, cuz I will...Okay, fine have it your way, 'Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue...and the dreams that you dare to dream...." She heard the phone pick up.  
  
"Ivy, Pete's not here." the man on the other end was trying to stifle a sob but let it out in a loud snort in her ear. Chloe had given Pete the go sign to tell Keith she was okay. She knew by now that neither one of them would tell a soul, well, she thought that anyhow.  
  
"Keith, what happened? What did he do now?" her tone changed into an empathetic one. Keith and Pete were a very happy couple but they tended to fight over the stupidest things and most of the time it was over Pete's jealous temper. 'That's love for ya I guess.'  
  
"He, umm, god, Ive, I'm sorry, it's just that..." he broke into another sob, heavier.  
  
"Babe, it's okay, slow down, breath, sweetie, in, out, in out."  
  
She heard him breathing to her chant and rolled her eyes. 'Drama Queen.' she thought to herself but in a loving way.  
  
"He's in ICU, Ive, he swerved trying not to hit a dog and ended up in the side of a brick building...Ive, I need you...now."  
  
Chloe had a horrible visual running through her head. "Keith, it'll take me too long to get there. It's going to take me four hours to get there. I'll be there though."  
  
"Thanks, Ivy, and Marco's coming too right?"  
  
She knew Pete had probably told her whole life story to Keith, and Keith, well, he was dog-person. He had six pomeranians before Pete moved in and complained about them floating in the toilet all the time. I guess they were thirsty and would lean over too far to get the water. I told him that's what he got for leaving the seat up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring Marco. I love you, Keith, I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll meet you at the hospital, just drop Marco off here first. He's on the fifth floor. East wing, Okay?"  
  
"Got it. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Drive carefully," she heard him choke back a sob, "I'll leave the key on top of the door frame."  
  
She heard the dial tone and cried silently. She ran to her room and shoved a bunch on odds and ends in a bag and snatched up Marco's leash. "Come on boy, let's go."  
  
She locked up behind her and jumped in the car making sure the window was rolled down enough for Marco to drool all over the passenger side's exterior. When she reached the highway she had to pace herself. Getting caught speeding would be pretty stupid, how would she explain that one? 'Oh, yes, officer, I know the social security number says I'm dead...oops...'  
  
*~*  
  
When she reached the hospital after a quick pitstop at Keith's she ran up the stairs to the fifth floor not bothering with the elevator. She checked her watch. 8 pm exactly. Visitors hours would be over in an hour. She ran down the hall sliding into a wall when she skidded around a corner. 'Note to self, buy new tennis shoes with good tread.'  
  
She spotted Keith at the entrance of the fifth floor lobby. She immediately ran to him panting as she flung herself into his arms. "Where, is, he, he, o, kay?"  
  
Keith held onto her, "I think so, he has some internal bleeding, but that's all there telling me, and a mild concussion."  
  
Keith's eyes were rimmed in blood red, his hazel eyes standing out against all his features. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Can he have visitors?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Lex paid a nice little wad of cash for him to be alone in his own room."  
  
She smiled in spite of herself. She knew he would take care of them. "Is he here?"  
  
"Said he'd be back tomorrow. Why?"  
  
The last person she wanted to see was Lex after how she'd behaved. No matter how much she told herself he deserved it, she knew she had acted immaturely. Chloe Sullivan, woman with an alias, acting childish? Never...  
  
She made herself comfortable in a chair across from Pete's bed. His head bandaged and the red discoloration seeping through. She shut her eyes trying to force the image from behind her eyelids. And felt herself drift off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I hate repeating myself, escpecially about not owning smallville...  
  
Chapter 7: Long time no see...  
  
She heard her name through layers and layers of her dream state. She opened one eye to see Pete staring at her.  
  
Quickly she jumped up and ran to his bedside. "Dammit Pete," fresh tears shown through her eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"Chloe, you can't be here. You have to go."  
  
Chloe shook her head violently. "I'd never leave you, Pete. Afterall, I didn't drive all the way here to turn around and go home..."  
  
He flashed her a weak smile. "What time is it?" he asked groggilly.  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. "2 am, why?"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
Chloe shrugged, "I'm not sure. Do you want Keith?"  
  
Pete nodded his head. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she started to turn. "Thank you for being here. I love you."  
  
She smiled and a tear slid down her face. "I know, babe." she gave him a wink and went on her silent mission to find Keith.  
  
She sat in the lobby, her knees pulled up to her chest and the hood on her sweatshirt covering her hair. Silently she rocked back and forth thinking of all the things she'd done. 'Is this what they went through when they thought I was gone?' she silently asked herself.  
  
She glanced up to see a man, his long black coat flowing out behind him. "Pete Ross" the man said to the nurse.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Ross is straight through there." she said flustered as she pointed to the door behind him.  
  
Lex paused and didn't look up at her. 'He didn't even see me' she thought to herself. She wasn't at all surprised, she had chosen a seat all the way in the corner and there were a few people scattered here and there in the lobby. She hugged her gray sweatshirt to her when he turned to enter Pete's room. She sighed and walked to the nurse behind the desk. "Can I leave a message for Mr. Ross?"  
  
"Of Course, sweetie." the older woman said to her handing her a pen and paper.  
  
'Pete or Keith, I'm going back to the apartment. I'm sure by now Marco's worried about his buddy so I have to go check on him. I promise I'll be back when normal visitor hours are here again. With all my heart, Ivy.'  
  
She handed the peice of paper to the nurse and turned to leave when she ran into a hard body. She touched her hand to her head and rubbed it. "Jesus, Pecs of steel much?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
She looked up when the man didn't apologize or move from in front of her. "Great" she mumbled and pushed her way past him.  
  
"Ivy." he stammered out.  
  
"Oh, so now you finally get the name right." she said as she continued walking to the door for the stairs. Just then she slipped on the newly buffed floor and her feet went flying out from under her.  
  
"Gotcha." Lex said as he caught her under her arms. "You Okay?"  
  
She nodded and stood back up only to slide again with her first step and as she grabbed onto him to steady herself he in turn slipped also. They tumbled to the ground in a heep of intertwined bodies. "Ow." she exclaimed. Lex looked down at her, he was sitting on her legs and she had broken his fall. Suddenly they both erupted into laughter.  
  
He crawled over to the wall where the handicapped bar was in tact and pulled himself up. "Just crawl." he said to her.  
  
"To you? Hell no. I think I'll crawl that a way." she pointed in the oppostie direction of him.  
  
"Hey from this view, I don't mind it at all." he said as he got a full shot of her rear crawling away from him. She shot him an icy glare and reached the wall opposite him. Pulling herself up on the bar she slipped yet again and crumbled to the floor. "Damn janitors." she cursed as she sat where she landed. Lex had a twinkle in his eye and forced himself not to laugh again.  
  
"I told you you should have crawled over here."  
  
She motioned for him to come over to her. "Say that over here why don't ya?"  
  
He gingerly stepped on the floor and slid to the other wall. "Here." he said offering his hand once again. "Care to dance?"  
  
She looked at him confusion plastered on her face and slapped her hand in his. "What are you talking about. Did you hit your head?"  
  
He took her hand and pulled her up to him and gently started gliding with her on the floor. "See, dancing."  
  
Chloe let go of him and twirled around. "Ice skating." she said as she stopped and slammed into him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but there's no bodychecking in Ice Skating."  
  
She let a laugh escape her lips. They heard a voice clear behind them and turned to see the 40 something year old nurse looking at them with a grin. Lex and Chloe made their way off the slippery floor to the stairs. *~*  
  
"You really didn't have to bring me all the way back here." she said as they reached the door to Keith and Pete's apartment. "i would have been fine on my own."  
  
Lex nodded in agreement. "Yea, I'm sure. It's just, you're not safe out here alone. This isn't New Haven, Ivy." he put emphasis on her name.  
  
She sighed. "Thank you for bringing me home safely, now I'd like to get some rest." She opened the door with her key and Marco came charging at her jumping up to push her backwards into Lex.  
  
"See, now you know why I came. I think I'm your personal buffer for the time being." he grinned widely at her.  
  
"Marco, down." she said firmly and the dog obliged. "Now why don't they say dog is woman's best friend?" she patted Marco's head and walked into the living room sinking onto the couch.  
  
Lex stood in the open doorway staring at her.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to accompany me to the couch?" she said in one breath.  
  
He walked through the door and recieved a growl from Marco before shutting the door and plopping himself on the couch beside Chloe. Marco immediately ran to him and burried his face in his crotch. "Dammit, I knew it. Marco, stop trying to feel up on my friends." she said swatting the dog lightly in the nose. She hadn't realized that it would have been Lex's crotch if the dog had suddenly moved.  
  
"So, I'm a friend, huh?"  
  
She leaned back into the couch and rested her head on the back of it. "Friends is all I can handle right now. Okay? I know I acted childish yesterday but you don't understand, Lex. Yes, I loved you way back when, or maybe I was infatuated with you. But there were so many reasons for me not to claim my love, one of them being age, and then you end up with my roommate, who had previously stolen the man of my dreams and who was the same age as me."  
  
He slapped his hand over her mouth. "Just shut up and go to sleep. We can argue about way back when in the morning." She bit his thumb and he swore.  
  
"Tetnis shot..." is all she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again. Marco curled up on the couch across her and Lex and Lex leaned his head on Chloe's. "Good night." he whispered into her hair before following suit. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Done and done with.  
Chloe stretched her arms above her as she noticed the daylight streaming through the windows. She sighed and pushed Marco off her. It wasn't until she stood up did she realize there was another body on the couch in very close proximity to where she had been. "Lex." she whispered lightly tapping her foot to his shin.  
  
"Mmmmm." he stirred but didn't wake.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Pete's room.  
  
"Temporary living quarters of one Mr. Ross." Pete said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, babe, how ya feelin?" Chloe asked as she yawned.  
  
"Actually I'm coming home...Shit, ummm, Ivy, Clark's here." His voice dropped to barely a whisper.  
  
"So? What am I supposed to do about that, hurry over and shoot up the place?"  
  
"No, I mean, we invited him back to our place, I thought you'd be with Lex since the nurse said you two left together."  
  
Chloe's eyes grew wider as the words sank in. "I am with Lex, we stayed here last night."  
  
Pete shook his head and handed the phone to Keith. "Hello?" Keith said cheerfully into the receiver.  
  
"Keith, please tell me Clark and Lois aren't coming to your place." Chloe pleaded with him.  
  
"Ivy, what a surprise. Actually, we have visitors at the moment so right now really wouldn't be the best time to talk with Pete, however, I'll have him call you back...at your friends." Keith hung up on her.  
  
"Shit, Shit, Shit." Chloe yelled. "Dammit. And then some other naughty words I can't think of."  
  
"Fuck." came from the voice from the couch, "you forgot Fuck."  
  
She looked down at Lex who stretched across the couch, Marco had climbed back up onto him. She turned away silently after tossing the phone onto the recliner. She gathered up some stuff. "I have to go. Ummm, it was nice seeing you again." She whistled and Marco trotted up to her from the couch stopping at her feet.  
  
Lex was right behind Marco. "What do you mean you have to go? Says who?" he crossed his arms over his chest and Chloe sighed to lean against the door.  
  
"I called to see how Pete was and Clark and Lois were there and...they inadvertently invited the back here thinking I was with you, wherever it is you live since stupid nurse from last night told them we left together." She inhaled and exhaled smoothly. Lex stared down at her.  
  
"Still haven't lost that whole, 'I can tell a story in one breath' notion, huh?" He pulled her to him in a hug. "So, home as in New Haven?"  
  
Chloe nodded fighting back tears. Lex and she had warmed up to eachother in the last 10 hours they had been asleep. "I just, I have to."  
  
Lex nodded. "But, right now?" he said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Lex, I wasn't lying last night. I can only handle the platonic end of a friendship right now."  
  
He sighed and stroked her auburn waves with his hand. "I know. Maybe in due time..." his voice trailed off and Chloe broke free from him.  
  
"I really have to go. Look, it really was nice seeing you again, and hey, if you're ever in the neighborhood, drop me a line." She took Marco and clipped his leash on, grabbed what little she had strewn around the apartment and headed down the stairs to her car. Lex had followed her back here last night.  
  
She had just shoved Marco into the car before a familiar face bounded out of the fire exit door for the stairs calling her name. "IVY, WAIT."  
  
His breath shallowed as her neared her. "I'm...I'm..."  
  
"Out of breath?" she finished his sentence with a grin.  
  
He put one hand against her cardoor to keep her from opening it, "I'm coming with you." he blurted out.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened. "Huh?" she sputtered out.  
  
"Let me come with you. I don't want you to leave again. I can't watch you leave again. I, I love you, Chloe." She saw the tears well up in his eyes as he blinked them back.  
  
She took everything he had done for her into consideration. "Fine. But I'm driving." She pulled her arms across her chest and stared as he absorbed what she had said.  
  
"You mean you want me to?"  
  
She shrugged and couldn't stop the grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Lex, I love you too, regardless of what has happened in the past. But just because I'm letting you come with me, back to my own little world, temporarily, that is, doesn't mean you should expect anything beyond that. I'm not going to fall head over heels in love with you. We will not be a 'couple'. And although you can stay with me, we won't be sharing a bed." As she counted off points on her hand Lex let go of the cardoor and stood over her.  
  
"But, honey, baby, we did share a couch." A twinkle in his eye shut her up.  
  
"Remind me not to make that mistake again. But like I said, I'm driving, so hop in monkey boy."  
  
She opened her car door and settled behind the wheel. "I don't have any clothes."  
  
"Hmmmm," Chloe pretended to think of a solution. "More reason for you not to stay long?" She said with a shrug and a grin.  
  
"You do have a devious way of thinking, Ms. Alexander." He smiled and walked to the passenger door shoving Marco into the backseat and buckling himself in.  
  
"And it took you how long to figure that out?"  
  
He patted her hand that rest on the gear shift. "Thank you for letting me come with you."  
  
She glanced over at him as she pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment building. "Thank you for coming."  
  
He squeezed her hand with his. "Your Welome."  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N: Now before anyone starts to complain, I'm going to finish up 'Kisses' with a few more chapters and then I'll most likely be doing a sequel to this depending upon the wonderful feedback everyone sends. ;) Actually, I'll probably be doing a sequel anywho, so yeah...  
  
Blaire 


End file.
